


Six

by niigoki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: Chaeyoung kisses five girls, and then one more.





	Six

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you for reaching 1,500 followers on twitter! Hope you enjoy this short one <3

Dahyun wakes up startled as another body crashes on the bed beside her, and her rapidly beating heart only calms down when her nose catches the familiar perfume of her roommate. With an annoyed groan, she stretches her arm to check the time on her phone. 3:40am.

“I’m killing you.”

“Five.”

“Huh?”

“I kissed five girls today,” Chaeyoung brags, and Dahyun doesn’t need to see her face to know that the toothy grin on her face is wide. “And Chou Tzuyu.”

“Good for you. Get out of my bed, I have class tomorrow early.” Dahyun tries to shove the little girl, but Chaeyoung is incredibly stubborn and strong when she wants to be. Dahyun also deduces that she’s a bit drunk. “Chaeng.”

“I think that’s my record.”

“I literally don’t care.”

“I can’t remember if the kisses were good or not, though. Does that make me a bad person?”

Dahyun is _this_ close to punching her in the gut. “Go change and go to sleep, Son Chaeyoung.”

There is silence after that, and Dahyun hopes that this means that she finally got through her thick skull. A minute passes and Chaeyoung doesn’t move, so that can only mean one thing.

“For fuck’s— did you pass out on me? Chaeng?” Dahyun finally turns around, because she swore she heard a snore; this can’t be happening. “Wake up.” She slaps her roommate’s cheeks gently, then shakes her shoulders, panic rising on her chest. “Chaeng!”

“Boo.”

Dahyun nearly falls off her bed when Chaeyoung’s eyes fly open. That was it.

She sits up, turning on the lights and staring at the inebriated girl with seriously angry eyes. Chaeyoung sits up too, mirroring her posture, and the two have a staring contest for about ten seconds.

Then, they explode in laughter.

“You’re the _worst_.” Dahyun manages to say after she’s calmed down, wiping a tear off the corner of her eye.

“You love me.”

“Unfortunately.” She can’t be mad with her friend.

Their dynamic was probably weird for the outside eye, but Dahyun didn’t care. She’s been friends with Chaeyoung for so long that their banters and arguments were the product of boredom, mostly. They got along so well that sometimes, they had to make up _something_ to fight about. It was how they balanced their seemingly perfect relationship.

“I’m sorry for waking you up,” Chaeyoung sincerely apologizes after a moment. “I just had to tell you.”

“It’s fine, nothing that coffee doesn’t fix in the morning,” Dahyun eyes her with a smirk. “Chou Tzuyu, huh?”

Chaeyoung blushes this time, poking her tongue through her teeth. “Yeah… I doubt she’ll remember me, though.”

“Who wouldn’t remember the cutest midget in the world?”

“Please, you’re making me blush.” Chaeyoung punches her shoulder lightly in a playful gesture and falls backwards again, her head resting comfortably on the pillow.

Dahyun lies down too, getting lost into her friend’s beautiful eyes. She’d been doing that a lot, lately. “And how was the party?”

“It was fine. Pretty boring without you there.”

“But you kissed five girls.”

“And Chou Tzuyu.”

“And Chou Tzuyu.” Dahyun repeats, closing her eyes. She feels a hand sneaking under the covers to hold hers and looks at Chaeyoung again. There’s some type of feeling hidden beneath her roommate’s clouded gaze, and Dahyun rubs her knuckles gently. “You okay?”

“I feel kinda empty, I guess.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, kissing five girls didn’t make me feel anything.” Chaeyoung shifts her position to look at the ceiling. “Not even Chou Tzuyu, and she’s the prettiest girl on campus.”

“Second prettiest.”

“Huh?”

“You’re first.” Dahyun looks at her with such fondness that Chaeyoung’s heart jumps a little bit.

“Thanks, unnie.”

She’s been feeling it a lot, too, every time Dahyun says something like this – sudden compliments, the way she treats Chaeyoung like glass, the words of comfort that make her whole life a lot lighter. Truth to be told, without Dahyun, she had not idea what would be of her.

Maybe that was the reason she felt so empty at that party.

“…Unnie.”

“Hmm?”

“Can I sleep with you today?”

“Of course.” Dahyun answers without a second thought. “Go change, though. And brush your teeth.”

Chaeyoung chuckles and gets up with a ‘yes, mom’ before making her way to the bathroom. Dahyun waits, burying herself comfortably under the covers as she hears the running sink; the sound calms her down, because it’s a sign that Chaeyoung is home and safe, and she smiles. That’s really all it takes for her dreams to be filled with happy thoughts.

A few minutes pass and Chaeyoung wriggles under the covers once again. Dahyun asks her if she’s doing fine, and then turns off the lights.

She feels herself being spooned not a moment later. “Someone’s clingy today.”

“I missed you tonight,” Chaeyoung’s voice is low in her ear. “I shouldn’t be so dependent on you, huh?”

Dahyun covers Chaeyoung’s hand above her stomach, intertwining their fingers. “No, I like you like this.”

They close their eyes and Dahyun feels warm all over. She’s almost drifting away when she feels a soft, almost imperceptible kiss at the back of her neck, and can’t hold back a smile.

She dreams of fluffy clouds and tiger cubs, and kisses under stars with the only one she’s ever wanted to kiss in her life.

Waking up with Chaeyoung’s limbs tangled with hers is nothing new, but this time it feels different.

Her eyes fall on her best friend’s lips and Dahyun doesn’t know what prompts it, but she leans forward, closing their distance. Chaeyoung’s lips are soft, like she’s always imagined they would be.

“Boo.”

Pulling back, Dahyun sees the corners of Chaeyoung’s lips turning upwards, and she smiles too. “You really are the worst.”

Chaeyoung opens her sleepy eyes, the dumb expression in her face incredibly endearing. “Six.”

Dahyun frowns, questioning.

“I kissed six girls today. And Kim Dahyun.”

Dahyun rolls her eyes, but pulls the girl flushed against her anyway. “You better remember this one.”

Chaeyoung kisses her neck softly and she sighs, hugging the girl close. “It’s the only one that made me feel something.”

They fall asleep again, and Dahyun misses class.

She does get a girlfriend, though, and maybe that’s not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my social media:  
> Twitter: @niigoki_  
> Tumblr: niigoki  
> CuriousCat: curiouscat.me/niigoki


End file.
